Braving Elsa
by Willowsreign
Summary: Three years after the brave movie, Merida now 19 is being forced into making a more active role in political affairs. Non canon Frozen story Elsa ran away and built the ice palace after the news of her parents death (not on coronation day). Elsa now 21 is worried about her coronation and responsibilities. Femslash don't like it don't read it, rating set for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Unanounced trip

It had been three years since her mother had attempted to get her to marry a son of one of the lords from the western clans. Since the incident with the spell and the bear, that nobody ever mentioned. I have mostly gotten along with my mother. Although we still did not see eye to eye on almost anything. My mother still made me continue my lessons with the hope that I would behave like the princess, and future Queen, that I am. She had at least backed off about me finding a husband, and gave me more freedom to explore our vast kingdom.

"Mum, why do I have to go to some strange Queens's coronation? I've never even heard of Erridale? Aryandelle?" I pouted.

"Arendelle, Merida we must go as good neighbours, and Arendelle would make an excellent trading partner for our Kingdom," Mum stated in her matter of fact manner.

"But that doesn't answer why I have to go," I wined.

Mum sighed. "Because I told you that we are going, anyway Merida it should be an excellent learning experience for you and you can see how a young Queen should behave." I turned and stomped away from my mother "We leave in three days. Make sure you start packing" Queen Elinor called after me.

I stomp upstairs to my room and slam my door before collapsing on my bed. "AARAGH!" I yell as I lie on my bed. Why does my mother have to be so infuriating? I think to myself. She didn't even say how we were going to get to Arendelle, where is this place anyway? I hope I can bring Angus. This trip would be even duller if I can't escape and go for a ride. With that thought I decide that it is time to get up and go for a ride, I can't risk running into my mother so I decide it would be safer to escape out my bedroom window and scale my way down the castle wall. I grab bow and quiver, strap them to my back and climb out of the window. Once I make it to the ground I run around the side of the castle, ducking whenever I run past a window until I reach the stables. Swinging open the stable door the horses give a neigh of welcome. I make my way past all the other horses until I reach my Angus. "Angus you are a great big beaut, ain't ya" I coo at my horse as I tack him for a ride. Grabbing a hold of his mane I jump up on his great back with ease, and after giving him a nudge we burst out of the stables and into the safety of the forest.

Holding on to Angus with my knees, I take my bow off my back and pull an arrow out of my quiver. As Angus gallops like the wind I took aim at the targets that I have set up ages ago, with my aim true, as always, I let lose my arrow to have it pierce the bulls-eye. Without missing a beat I took out another arrow and shot it at the target. I let loose three more arrows that found their bullseyes before taking two additional arrows, holding one between my teeth and shooting the first at the target before turning to shoot at the back of the other. I always rode Angus up to the fire falls, and when we reached out destination I leaned forward to give him a hug before jumping from his back. "Oh Angus, I hope I can take you with me to Arendelle, I bet this is just another one of mum's plans to marry me off to some lord or prince" Angus to snorts in reply. I wonder what this Queen is like though I wonder to myself if mum even mentioned her name.

Lying back on the soft grass I watch the clouds drift by in the otherwise perfectly blue sky. I watch them as they make amazing shapes right before my eyes - a rabbit turns into a boat and then a dragon. I almost forget about my mother and the trip, until the sun begins to set and the blue becomes a mix of pinks, purples, and oranges. I jump up as I whistle to Angus to approach, then I leap onto his back and head home. "Damn, me mum is gonna kill me" I say to myself as Angus gallops as fast as he can. Maudie is waiting for me at the stables when I arrive "Your mother was about the send out the search party, lassie" Maudie lectured, as I dismounted Angus. "I was barely late" I sighed, before handing Angus's reigns to Finn the stableboy, and heading inside.

"Merida, where were you?" mum yells as soon as I walk into the dining room. Before I even have a chance to answer, my dad King Fergus interrupts

"Ah leave the girly alone, let's eat." Me mother just sighs and goes back to reading a letter or something like that. I tuck into my turkey as dad tells my three brothers the story about how he lost his leg for the thousandth time. I take another turkey leg and a couple of sweet buns, then get up to leave the table. Mum glances up from her letter, "Where do ye think ya going, lassie?" she asks.

"To pack" I lie to shut her up and make my way to my room, stuffing the rest of my dinner down before sitting in bed with my poetry book slash diary.


	2. Chapter 2: That's not how you pack!

I wake to knocking to my door "Merida, its ten o'clock" mum tells me through the door.

"I'll be downstairs soon" I call back as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I hear her footsteps walking away and stretch to try and wake myself up. When did I even fall asleep? I wonder to myself as I climb out of bed and pick up my book from the floor. I quickly get ready so that I won't keep the Queen waiting any longer; I know my mother's wrath.

Walking into the throne room, I see that my mother is not alone - a table has been brought in and several of my parents' advisors are gathered around it. I couldn't even guess the names of these men if I tried, I honestly just don't care. "Merida thank you for joining us, we are planning the best route and method of transportation to get to Arendelle."

I look at my mother like she has three heads. Why would she think I care? I don't want to go on this stupid trip anyway. My mother gives me a pleading look.

"What are the options?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Well your highness," a short fat man starts, "the passage must be crossed by sea, however we were debating whether to sail all the way to Arendelle's harbour or to dock further south and take a horse and carriage the rest of the way."

I could sense the men's uncertainty. "Why don't you want to sail all the way to Arendelle?"

"Well your highness," the first man stammers, "Arendelle is known for rough seas and icebergs even in summer, we are not sure the ship could handle it."

I wonder why he is so afraid of me and consider his response before deciding. "I believe we should dock at the port of ..." I glance at the map, "Weaseltown and take the carriage the rest of the way."

The advisors and my mother nod approvingly. "You may be excused to make your preparations for the journey, we will take Freya and Angus." The queen tells the advisors as she smiles at me.

When the men all leave the room, I throw my arms around my mother. "I though you would take Eubh and Euna." I remark about the twin carriage horses.

"I thought it would be a nice idea to take our favourite horses, in case we get a chance to go riding."

I give my mum a last hug before going upstairs to pack with new found energy and excitement.

I dig around my room to pull out my trunk that I had stuffed at the back of my cupboard. Opening it up, I pull out some undergarments, shoes, dresses, and pyjamas and throw them all into my trunk.

Packing almost done, I think to myself as I shove my trunk into a corner and dig out a few books and my diary / poetry book to pack for my journey. I throw the books into my trunk and run out of my room and down the stairs, almost knocking my mother over.

"Where do you think you're going?" She inquires, "I thought you were packing."

"Aww maaa," I wine, "I'm finished"

My mother looks shocked and heads upstairs to my room. I quickly follow her.

"What are you doing?" I call after her as she heads into my room and opens my trunk.

"Merida," she shakes her head, "this is not packing. Clean it up and pack properly before you go riding." She leaves the room, but calls back - "make sure you show the stewards what tack and rugs to take for the horses."

I sigh and empty my trunk, convinced that my mother would check again - I place my shoes in the bottom, then fold all my clothes neatly and place them on top of the shoes in the chest. It took forever but at last I had put all the clothes in neatly and stacked my books neatly on top.

For the second time today I headed downstairs to go to the stables. I gave Angus a pat before leading him out of his stall and was about to mount him when I remembered that I needed to give the stewards the horse gear for the trip. I take Angus' new bridle, saddle and a rug without any holes in it and put it to the side before going to Freya's stall. I rub her nose in greeting and grab her saddle, one of her bridles, and a nice rug before looking for one of the staff. "Finn," I call when I see him carrying a hay bale from the barn, "when you see the stewards coming to grab the horse gear can you tell them it is that pile over there?" I ask pointing to the table with Angus' and Freya's rugs and bridles. He just nods and I walk back over to Angus, take a hold of his mane, and jump on.

We ride through the hills and valleys, running though streams and leaping over fallen trees until the sun begins to set. I'm going to miss this place, I think to myself as I point Angus in the direction of home. It's almost dark by the time we get back to the castle. I tie Angus up in his stable and give him a carrot. "Sleep well beastie, we are off tomorrow." I say before heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Sea journey

I woke as the sun rose over the hills and started shining through my window and I cursed the early wake up. I got up and got dressed in my traveling clothes for the 5 day trip to Arendelle. I shoved my trunk into the centre of my room for the stewards to take to the ship. I went downstairs to grab an early breakfast before boarding the ship. Mum was in the dining hall with dad and the triplets when I made my way into the room. The table was laid out with porridge, black pudding, bacon, sausages and tattie scones, a proper breakfast. I made myself a massive plate of food, my mother looked a me a frown forming on her face "a lady takes small portions of foods, she does not make a food heap on her plate." I just looked at her and then tucked into my breakfast.

Before long it was time to make our way down to the dock to board our ship. I was surprised to see the young lords MacGuffin, Dingwall and Macintosh had come to see use off. "Miss ya wee bonnie quine" MacGuffin says shyly to the floor while looking at his feet. While Dingwall was watching a gull catch fish (I think) and Macintosh was staring at his own reflection in the bay. The haven't changed since I met them three years ago I think to myself "Thanks for seeing us off, bye lads" I tell them catching the attention of Dingwall and Macintosh as I board the ship. The stewards back the last of the supplies for the trip along with the presents from the lords for the new soon to be Queen.

I stand on the bow of the ship as we pull out into the open ocean, I wave goodbye to my father, the lords, young lords, Maudie and the triplets, who I can't even see, who knows what those wee bairn are up too. Already I am bored I have no idea what to do for the next five days, I decide to go visit the horse below deck and read one of the books I brought, while hiding from mother. I sneak into my cabin and go through my trunk; I find what I am looking for, an old beat up copy of Ancient Greek poetry. I make it down to Angus stall without being noticed and climb up on his back with my head resting on his neck. I open up to my favourite section on the works of Sappho of Lesbos.

I have not had one word from her Frankly I wish I were dead  
>When she left, she wept a great deal; she said to me, "This parting must be<br>endured, Sappho. I go unwillingly." I said, "Go, and be happy  
>but remember whom you leave shackled by love.<p>

Sappho's style of writing was not like anything else I had read before, I love the true emotion she seemed be able to capture by her words, I truly believed everything she had written. Immersed in her words I did not notice the seaman standing by the cargo "The queen is looking for you your highness, she sent me to bring you to her cabin." I was shocked by the sudden noise of a person and almost fell of Angus' back, who just snorted. "Ye disturbed my peace" I complain "My apologies princess, your mother is asking for you" I nod at him and stomp back upstairs to the cabin.

"Ye requested to see me" I ask storming into the cabin "A lady knocks before she enters" My mother lectures without looking up from her book, "but ye asked to see me" I reply. The queen put her book down "it's time for your lessons, now take a seat" mum orders. "Aww but mum I know how to behave I've had your etiquette lessons for years" I complain. "That's not the point" mum snaps "You need to learn about the Arendelle customers and allies and history of the royal family." I just sigh a sit back to pretend to listen to mum go on and on.

"Merida are you even listen to me?" I snap back and listen to my mother as soon as I hear her raised voice. "Sure mum" thinking hard on what she had been saying "Arendelle are a conservative society, have a unmarried female ruler is unusual for them, umm there maid exports are ice and valuable metals," good your were listening, mum continues to drone on. I zone out and think about what kind of land we were going to visit and dream of exploring the land with Angus.

Mum finally let me go just in time to 'dress for dinner' with the Capitan, instead I went to visit Angus in the stables. I lay in the hay brushing his fetlocks until I heard the dinner bell ring, when I jumped up and brushed the dirt of my dress before running up to the captain's dining room. "Merida" my mother says disapprovingly "I thought you were going to dress for dinner, and brush your hair." "Maauum" I reply "my dress and hair are fine I say, running my hands through my hair, pulling out a hay stalk and throwing it on the floor."

Dinner was a torturous affair with my mother and the captain discussing trade or something. Mum would look at me occasionally as if she expected me to say something; I just stared at my plate and ate the fish and potatoes. I couldn't wait till I was excused from dinner and went to my cabin, to try and sleep this journey away, I hate sailing it's so boring.

**Poem belongs to Sappho not me, Don't despair Elsa appears in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dress for

The rest of my trip at sea was relatively boring and I was glad when we disembarked the ship and were able to ride in the carriage and I could stare at the beautiful countryside. The only problem with the carriage ride was that it was difficult to escape my mother and he dreaded lessons. Luckily part way through the trip my mother was sick of my boredom and let me ride Angus who was pulling the carriage with Freya. When we neared Arendelle mum made me come back inside and for me to read a book on the history of Arendelle or something. "So mum" I start "What happened to the crown princesses parents? What's her name anyway?" "Merida, I've told you several times, the former King and Queen were lost at sea while on a trip to make a trade agreement three years ago" mum answers disappointing "The princess' names are Elsa who is soon to be queen and Anna her younger sister. Anna is married to a commoner who has been knighted for his service to the crown."

I spend the rest of the short trip to the castle snow topped mountains and hills on one side and a lovely bay on the other, this kingdoms beauty rivalled our own, I could not wait to explore. We turned into the main part of the town which happened to be the location of the castle. I was amazed at the sight of a huge white castle on the shore of a beautiful bay. We rode through the gates up to the door when the carriage door was opened by our carriage driver. My mother exited first followed by myself, "Queen Elinor, Crown Princess Merida, if you would please follow me to your rooms." We followed the Arendelle steward into the castle and up the stairs to our rooms I was I was led to my room first but was told my mother was in the first room around the corner.

My suite was beautiful with a blue and green colour scheme a sitting area, king sized canopy bed and a marble bathroom. I kicked off my shoes and sunk my feet into the plush sky blue carpet and made my way over to the huge bi-fold balcony doors and looked out over the garden view room I was given. The gardens were beautifully manicured with flowerbeds, trees, fountains and a pond. As I admired the garden I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, she had porcelain skin, the lightest almost white blonde hair tied back in a French braid. She was wearing a ice blue figure hugging best and I imagined putting my arms around her waist and hugging her to me.

Whoa what was that? I think to myself feeling the sudden pull towards this mystery woman I've never felt that feeling or imagined myself almost intimately touching anybody, let alone another woman. Even with my shock over this new thought and feeling taking over my body I wanted to meet this woman, see who she is really. I did wonder though why I had a sudden interest in this woman, I am an independent woman. But hey I should meet this woman first before contemplating my possible romantic attraction as I am probably just jealous of her fine looks. I take out my book and a pencil, I lie on my soft bed and begin to sketch the woman I saw as if to permanently etch her image into my mind.

I heard a knock on my door and put down my book to go answer it. I open my door to see a tall thin man "Sorry to bother you your highness, I just wanted to let you know crown princess Elsa will be hosting a welcome dinner and then a ball for all her guests in three hours." I stared at the man before thanking him and shutting the door.

My first thought was that my mystery woman would be at the dinner and ball, what am I thinking my woman. I decided I had to make myself look my as good as I can so I went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, setting about washing and detangling my red mane and shaving my legs and underarms. I then proceeded to scrub my skin to get rid of the dirt and dead skin. After getting out of the shower and drying off I rubbed cream into my skin and put on my pyjamas to deal with my hair. I put my still damp hair into curlers to dry to try and tame my curls. I then went to my still packed trunk to find the prefect dress to wear tonight. After pulling everything out and making a right mess I found the prefect dress, a beautiful emerald green satin and velvet dress with delicate embroidery and ankle length flowing skirt.

I settled down to read Dante and wait for my hair to dry, like all my books this one was well read and loved, I could never have enough books. I got a few chapters in before deciding it was time to take my hair out of the rollers, I delicately unrolled each one to reveal a more manageable red wave as opposed to the fizzy mane I had before, it wasn't prefect but it did look lovely. I changed out of my pyjamas and into the dress I picked earlier and with that I was ready.

There was another knock on the door and I went to open it, "Merida, are you ready?" my mother asks "Oh you look lovely, you fixed your hair, but what did you do to you she asks spotting the mess I created behind me." I just stare at her blankly before she continues "we don't have time for you to clean this now, it's time for dinner." We make our way to the formal dining hall where a huge table is set for dinner, many people are already seated many of them princes in their late teens to late twenty's. Most of them look like pompous idiots and I make up my mind then to ignore them. Ten minutes later after watching my mother greet many royally and other important people a trumpet blows to signify the entrance of Arendelle's royal family. I had been looking around to see the woman from the garden but I hadn't found her yet when I looked up towards to door and have my mother almost pull me to my feet.

I watched a young man in his early twenties with blonde hair and a big build walk out and stand next to his chair followed by a woman about my age or a little younger with orangey red straight hair just past her shoulder. She walked over to the chair the man who entered before her was standing behind and sat down before walking to stand behind the free chair on the other side. The only free chair left was at the head of the table. I was starting to think that maybe the woman I saw was a commoner or had fallen in and that was why I hadn't seen her. The trumpets blew again announcing the arrival of the soon to be Queen Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice skating

**This chapter is written in Elsa's point of view, unless otherwise stated chapters are in Merida's point of view.**

I was wakened from my daydream by a knock at the door "Elsa, I know you're in there," Anna calls through the bedroom door.

"Go away, Anna," I was busy sulking about my upcoming coronation and the guests that were arriving even at this very moment.

I'm afraid that I will get overwhelmed and freeze everybody. In particular I feel on edge as my advisers had been reminding me that I was not married, and this would be a prefect occasion to find Arendelle a King.

"Elsa, you need to stop hiding. You have no reason to worry anymore!" Anna calls. "Or is this about the marriage thing?" She adds. "Being married is great, Elsa! I was watching the guests arrive and boy some of those men are capital H, Hot! And don't stress - they are not forcing you to marry before you become queen, anyway," Anna babbles on.

"Go away, Anna," is my only response.

"Fine," Anna replies, "I'm here when you want to talk, as always." She walks away presumably to get ready.

I decide to take a walk in the garden before getting ready for tonight. When I reached the pond I felt the need to freeze it and go ice–skating, but suddenly I felt myself being watched. I look around and saw only nothing out of the ordinary, until I saw a mane of red hair from one of the guest rooms, but it quickly vanished. I realized then that I couldn't freeze the pond - in case one of the guests saw the ice and questioned this strange phenomenon. Instead I wandered back inside to get ready for the dinner and ball tonight in my honour.

I was still in a bad mood so I decide to fill my bath with snow for a, hopefully, relaxing soak. Ever since I was a little girl, this had been the best way for me to relax, so I stripped off and climbed into the bath. Feeling the snow relax my stressed and tired muscles, I grabbed my copy of The Odyssey of the shelf and settled for a nice soak before I had to get dressed. I just could not get into my book though, I kept thinking about how my advisers wanted me to find a husband at this gathering. I don't know why, but the thought of getting married and producing heirs made me sick. I could see what Anna and Kristoff have, and while I understand how that must be nice to be that close to someone, I just can't see that in my future. I have never really seen or spoken to any man my age, and the thought that I could settle down and make a life with someone was daunting. I didn't know anyone nor get out much.

I just couldn't relax! So I decide to get ready for the party. Might as well get this over with I think to myself. I brush out my hair and tie it into a French braid before twisting and pinning it up into a bun as I wonder about the advances from the foreign rulers. I will have to deal with them and put the various noblemen off as I am sure they have all heard I am neither married nor spoken for. I just can't escape the thought that this evening will be a disaster. But I resign to the fact that I don't have a choice, and pull out a deep blue gown with sheer sleeves with a snowflake design.

Finally the dreaded knock at the door comes and I open it to find Peytr - one of our stewards. "Princess Elsa, It is time to meet your quests in the dining hall. If you are ready?" He questions. I take a deep breath, and simply nod as I make my way to my guests, Anna and Kristoff are already waiting when I arrive.

The horns blast to signify our entrance - Kristoff walks in first, followed by Anna. What feels like hours later the horns blast again to announce my arrival. I step into the hall with all eyes on me, when my gaze is drawn to a woman with fire red curls and sparkling emerald green eyes at the far end of the table. Our eyes lock and I immediately feel a connection with this woman. I just want to get to know her. I realise I have stopped in the middle of the room and everyone is looking at me, I continue the rest of the short walk to my chair and sit down. Kristoff, like the gentleman he is, pushes my chair in before taking to his own.

"Please take a seat," I tell my guests. "Welcome, to Arendelle. On behalf of the royal family - I hope you enjoy your stay." Seeking out the eyes of the mystery woman I try and see inside her soul.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner pains

**I hope you are all liking my story, there is going to be some Merida/Elsa action in chapters to come, please comment if you are enjoying this story or to let me know you like or don't like where I am taking the story.**

There she was I found the woman who had stolen my attention as soon as I saw her. It takes me a second to realise that the woman I had be looking for was none other than the crown princess Elsa. I was struck by her beauty as she stopped in the middle of the dining hall on the way to her seat and stared right through me. I felt her eyes find my own and a felt a chill up my spine as we connect. I just wanted to go to her, talk to her but she tore herself away and sat down at the head of the table. "Please take a seat" she tells us with her soft sweet voice that somehow shows her authority, I sit down. "Welcome, to Arendelle, on behalf of the royal family I hope you enjoy your stay." The meal was then served servers come with trays of delicacies from Arendelle after spotting some haggis, I assume our own homelands.

I served myself a plate trying many of the different kinds of foods, my mother kept giving me dirty looks when I look large helpings from the platters. As I was eating several of the other guests tried to catch my attention but I couldn't focus on anyone else but the beautiful princess. Luckily they moved on to talk to other people except for one gentleman, some prince of some island who was about my age. He wouldn't stop asking me about my kingdom and secession it was really strange. He then annoying tried flirting with me a casual touch, trying to catch my eyes, silly grin he was really pissing me off. "Look laddie" I finally said to him "I am not looking for a husband at the moment, but I will remember you when I am." He nodded his head and went on to talk to some of the others around us, me mother gave a disapproving look but went back to her conversation.

I looked back at the princess and saw her scowling at the island prince, I smiled at her and her eyes appeared to light up as she smiled back. It was then that I noticed Anna the crown princess's sister giving my mysterious woman a curious look and then following her line of sight to me. Anna had a shocked expression on her face but then she gave me a smile. I was worried by Anna's initial reaction but I saw that Elsa was happily talking to her family and guests close to her. I couldn't wait for the dinner to be over so I could actually talk to this amazing woman.

I finished my dinner while watching Elsa out of the corner of my eye; I swear I caught Elsa sneaking casual glances at me. Once everyone had finished their dinners and were discussing business with those around us Crown princess Elsa called us all to attention. "I hope you have all enjoyed the dinner we have prepared; now if there are no objections I would like for you all to join me in the ballroom." She stood watching us for a few seconds before motioning to Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff who then followed her out of the hall. I stood up with most of the other guests and was about to follow them to the ballroom when my mother called me back.

"Merida, you were very rude to the lovely Prince Hans earlier he was only enquiring about you and your kingdom" Queen Elinor scolded. "Mother, he was trying to find out if he could become King of DunBroch, didn't you see him flirting and asking about my succession" I questioned. "I didn't like his manner, I found him creepy and would never marry him" I told her. "His family represent a very important trading partner for our Kingdom, I hope you didn't cause us to lose this trade agreement." I just shrugged and said "It'll be fine, I wasn't that mean" "We better not keep crown princess Elsa waiting" my mother replies before beginning to walk out of the room I followed her and could not wait to actually speak to Elsa.

**I know this chapter is a bit short but Merida and Elsa will have some time together next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The garden

**Sorry I have not had my computer for the last few weeks, expect a update tomorrow. Thank you for the review I will take what you have written under advise. I have also updated the description slightly I hope that helps with the confusion. Thank you to all that have been reading my story and following me.**

We walk down the hall into a great ballroom, my heart starts to beat so hard in my chest I feel like I am going to have a heart attack. I try to think of something to say to the soon to be Queen, but I don't want to sound stupid, especially in front of someone so beautiful and poised. As we walk in to dining hall I am the last in the line to great the royal family. I see Sir Kristoff, Princess Anna and Crown Princess Elsa standing in front of three thrones the largest being on the side furthest away from the door with two small thrones next to it. I just can't keep my eyes away from Princess Elsa, I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watch her shake the hands of other dignitaries, receiving a kiss on her hand from some of them. Suddenly a small cough pulls my attention from the princess and I am standing before Sir Kristoff. Princess Anna standing next to him has a wide grin plastered on her face. I give him a small curtsy and shake his hand before moving and standing before his wife. I curtsy a bit lower for her and a small laughing smile plays upon her lips. I wondering to myself why she keeps giving me strange looks and smiles. Finally I am standing before Crown Princess Elsa, I can barely breathe as I almost touch my knees to the floor with my curtsy. She offers me her hand and without thinking I bring it to my lips and kiss it lightly. As I look up into her brilliant blue eyes I almost get drawn in before Anna gives another little cough.

I walkover my mother shaking my head from that strange exchange, my mother was already talking to some boring looking guests about their lands when I walk over to her. I try to pay attention, as my mother had instructed me to at these events but I kept glancing towards the Princess to see what she was doing. "Merida, the Duke of Weselton asked if you would like to dance." My mother states in a disapproving tone gesturing towards a short balding man. "I'm sorry" I reply half-heartedly "I was about to go talk to our hosts" before walking off towards Crown Princess Elsa. As I walk away I notice Prince Hans watching me from the side of the room.

When I reach our hosts sitting on their thrones the stop talking and look at me. "I'm sorry to interrupt" I say curtsying "I just really wanted to talk to you and avoid some people." The three people before me look at me curiously before Crown Princess Elsa speaks up. "You wanted to talk to me?" Elsa questions. "Yes" I reply with a blush forming on my cheeks, "Um my mother said I could learn a lot about ruling a kingdom from you and well I think she was right you're amazing" I ramble. "You wanted to talk to you because of your mother" Elsa questions, with an almost disappointed look beginning to appear on her face. "No, no, no" I shake my head for emphases "I'm sorry, I ramble when nervous, I um wanted to meet you as you caught my attention" I feel my cheeks getting all warm again. I stand before Elsa, Anna and Kistoff not knowing what to do as Elsa stares at me. Princess Anna whispers to her sister before Elsa speaks up "Did you want to go for a walk with me in the garden." I can't even speak with shock that she wanted to go for a walk alone with me, so I just nod dumbly and follow her out of the ballroom and on to a balcony with steps leading down to a well-lit garden.

As we walk down the stairs into the garden Elsa links our arms "I hope you don't mind" she asks quietly. "No, no I like it" I reply without thinking, she just smiles at me and leads me deeper into the garden. "I want to show you my favourite place, where I come to escape" Elsa tells me softly. "You want to escape with me" I ask. "Yes" Elsa replies I see her cheeks pinken a little with the light provided by the fountain. "I am not one for parties as I don't like to be the centre of attention in a room full of strangers, but for some reason I want to get to know you" Elsa explains. I just let Elsa guide me as we walk in a comfortable silence, until we get to a huge oak tree on the edge of a small lake. The tree was full of tiny lights making it look magical and even larger. "Wow, this place is beautiful" I state with awe "thank you for bring me here." Elsa just smiles and motions for me to sit "I never usually feel comfortable around well anybody, but you caught my attention too."


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

But you caught my attention too" I couldn't believe it when I heard too soon to be Queen say those words. I stared into her eyes, looking for a sign that she was teasing me, all I saw was a soft hope. I got lost staring deeper into those beautiful pools. "You know I have never really been close to anyone, up until recently I was not even close to my sister" she told me sadly. "I kept to myself up until my parents … died, I wasn't even there for Anna at the funeral" I just sat and quietly and listened as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "It's a strange feeling for me but I feel a connection to you and would like to get to know you better, if that's ok" Elsa asks. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed hold of her hand "I'd like that too, I've only ever been close to Angus, my horse and my father" I told Elsa.

"Are you looking forward to your coronation" I ask. She looks at me sadly before replying "I don't want to be Queen, I don't want to responsibility and I really just want to be left alone, but I have been preparing for this my whole life. I doesn't matter though, I don't really have a choice, Anna is the people's favourite but she doesn't want it and I couldn't do that to her, what about you? Are you looking forward to becoming Queen someday?" I take a deep breath before all of my thoughts spill out at her feet. "Me mum wants be to marry one of the lords son's before I become Queen, I don't want to marry them though and I don't want to be Queen. I want my freedom to be me and decide my own fate, I want to marry for love. But I don't have a choice the princes are all but babes and you can't exactly make three boys king." Elsa gives me a small smile "My advisors wanted me to find my future husband at this event, but I just haven't found anyone that interests me, but you of course. Anna told me just before we went out to try in my heart and love will come whatever that means, I just wanted to share that advise with you" Elsa tells me smiling,

"Merida, where have you been?" my mother yells why walking quickly towards Elsa and I with Princess Anna hurrying along after her. "Mother" I reply "I was just getting to know Crown Princess Elsa, what is the problem?" I ask scowling at her. "Meeerida" my mother says with a sigh "My apologies Princess for my little outburst, I hope my daughter wasn't keeping you from your other guests." As if a switch was flicked Elsa changed from the girl who was confiding in me to diplomat mode. "Of course not Queen Elinor, I asked your daughter to come for a walk with me as I wanted to get to know her better, I'm sorry if my selfishness was keeping her from her duties. You are right however, I should return to my other guest, come on Anna" Elsa cooly replied. I watched her walk back to the castle with her sister and I couldn't help but think damn that arse.

I turn back towards my mother who had her hands on her hips "Merida, I was hoping that you may find a nice young man here, there are plenty of nice young men and you don't even give them a chance. I hope at least you learnt something about being a ruler from Crown Princess Elsa from your chat with her, let's go back inside its chilly out here." My mother states shivering. It was only then that I noticed the cold as I followed her back inside.

The rest of the night I spent follow my mother around as she spoke to other middle aged royalty and diplomats. On a few occasions my mother also spoke to Princes around my age trying to gain my enthusiasm to talk to them. But they all seemed dull and full of themselves, I just keep sneaking glances at Elsa who was talking to guests who approached her and her family. When I just couldn't take it anymore I told my mum I had a headache and excused myself to go to my room. "Are you sure you will be ok" my mother enquires. "Yes mum" I reply "I just think I need to lie down." She excuses me and I walk back to my room.

When I get there I collapse onto my bed thoughts of Elsa flow though my head. I think about the first time I saw her, just hours earlier and how beautiful she looked. How she confided in me and let me hold her hand. How she saved me from my mother's wrath, how graceful and beautiful she was and how she looked when she said I caught her interest. It had never really occurred to me to question why I had never found anyone who had interest me before and why none of the lord's son or prince's I had met stirred any feelings within me. I did begin to find it curious why I found Elsa so interesting and was pondering what it was about her when I heard I knock at the door.

I inwardly groaned thinking it as my mother coming to check on me. I went to open the door and found Elsa standing there. "Hello Princess Elsa" I greet her with a curtsy "How can I help you." She looks me over up and down as if she is looking for something. "I just wanted to see if you were ok, since you left my ball so quickly" 'I I I'm sorry" I stammer "I just couldn't take the boring old people and my mother pushing princes at me." Before I realise anything was happening I felt Elsa soft lips on mine. It was my first kiss and instinctively my lips part in an invitation for her tongue. Too soon she pulls back leaving me confused and hungry for more. "Well I just wanted to check you were ok" She states with a crack in her voice before walking back towards the ballroom. My mouth hangs open for a second before I close the door and collapse on the bed. I now know that what I though was the reason and had hoped might not really be the reason and that things would change but they never have not really and now I know, that what I am feeling is the right thing, and there is nothing wrong with it. Now to convince everyone else I sigh.


	9. Chapter 9: Understanding

Anna's pov

I had been worried about Elsa recently, she had become more withdrawn and less sociable then usual which was saying something. I thought it may be because of her upcoming coronation and the extra pressures her advisors had been putting her under. But, she wouldn't even talk to me about it and I didn't know what I could do to help her. I tried to get her enthusiastic about becoming queen and being able to make her own laws. But she just stared blankly at me, as if she couldn't hear me and gave me a sad smile. After that she wouldn't even open her door for me, I thought maybe her mood had something to do with the advisors encouraging her to find a husband. I tried talking though the door about how great Kristoff was and how getting married isn't a bad thing.

I hadn't seen any kind of positive emotion from Elsa in a long time, but that was until she saw the beautiful red haired princess of DunBroch. At first when I saw that look on her face I was confused and then I was annoyed that Elsa had not confided in me, But then I saw the look the maiden was giving my sister and I knew that she desired Elsa. I saw this young women could be the answer to Elsa's happiness, I couldn't let her moods, insecurity and general unfriendliness ruin this. When I saw this woman couldn't keep her eyes off Elsa and vice versa I knew something had to be done to push Elsa. When the princess of the DunBroch came to talk to Elsa I knew this was the time to give her the push she needed "Show her the garden" I whispered in Elsa's ear before she left to walk with the Princess.

I was excited to hear what happened on their walk when I noticed the Queen of DunBroch looking for her daughter. I knew at that instant I needed to do something in case the queen walked in upon something she shouldn't. I walked straight up to the queen and excused myself "I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you looking for" I ask. She looked me over then gave a small curtsy "My apologies, Princess Anna, I was looking for my daughter, Princess Merida. You haven't see her by any chance, have you?" she asks. "She went for a walk in the garden with Princess Elsa, they shouldn't be long" I explain. "Thank you dear" she replies before quickly walking into the garden, I followed her to try and stop her but she came across Princess Merida and started yelling at her before apologising to my sister and ushering her daughter back to the palace.

"What happened" I asked Elsa "Did you make a new 'friend', what the Princess of DunBroch is like?" She stares at me a wide smile appearing on her face "amazing" is her only response before she walked back towards the castle.

**Sorry for the short chapter and I'm sure you were wanting some more Merida/Elsa action but I should be publishing another chapter later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
